Gantu's Assignment
by Joshua-Sinclair
Summary: I always wondered why Captain Gantu decided to work for Hamsterviel again during the Anime and why the Galactic Federation had him dishonorably discharged just for singing karaoke. This story is about my version of what really happened.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lilo & Stitch. I only own the storyline.

I always wondered why Captain Gantu decided to work for Hamsterviel again and why the Galactic Federation had him dishonorably discharged just for singing karaoke. This story is about my version of what really happened.

Takes place roughly five years before "New Adventures of Lilo & Stitch One: 'Ohana Onipa'a" and shortly before the first episode of the Stitch! Anime.

**Gantu's Assignment**

Planet Turo

Grand Councilwoman Zoe of the United Galactic Federation sat behind her desk as she tapped her grey fingers on her desk. She looked out her window as she thought about her speech at the coming Holiday Party on Turo. Her attention was drawn from her thoughts as she heard loud footsteps approaching her. She turned and saw that it was Captain Gantu of the Galactic Armada.

"You wanted to see me Ms. Grand Councilwoman?"

"Ah, Captain Gantu. The Council has received word..." The Grand Councilwoman stopped speaking for a moment as she lifted an eye ridge. "You have egg salad on your uniform."

"Oops... sorry," said Gantu as he lifted up his uniform shirt and licked off the egg salad.

The Grand Councilwoman placed her hands together as she continued, "The council has received word that Doctor Jacques von Hamsterviel has escaped from prison once again."

Gantu sneered as he said, "I'll have him back at the prison asteroid before you..."

The Grand Councilwoman cut Gantu off as she said, "No, captain. This is the third time he has escaped from prison. Our security has been unable to explain how he always manages to escape."

Gantu lifted his hand as he said, "Actually the second time was with my..." Gantu clears his throat as he continued, "...assistance."

The Grand Councilwoman waved her hand dismissively as she stated, "I am very well aware of that. However there are at least two incidents in which he escaped on his own. I feel we must try a new approach."

Captain Gantu lift an eye ridge as he asked, "Umm, what did you have in mind?"

Zoe stood up and walked around her desk toward the whale-like alien as she said, "I feel that the only way to put Doctor Hamsterviel away for good is to plant an operative to keep an eye on him and find out what he is up to."

"How do you plan to do this? No one can get close to Hamsterviel"

The Grand Councilwoman looked up at Gantu as she said, "Actually I have already selected who the operative will be."

Gantu looked at her puzzled as he asked, "You have... who is it?"

The Grand Councilwoman just looked up at Gantu and said nothing. Realizing who Zoe had picked, Gantu practically shouted, "You can't be serious. I swore after I redeemed myself that I would never..."

Zoe shock her head as she said, "I understand how you feel Captain, however I see no other alternative."

Gantu closed his eyes as he asked, "Does anyone else know of this plan?"

Zoe shock her head solemnly as she replied, "This is a deep cover assignment. Not even Reuben can know of this. The conditions in which you will be under will insure that Doctor Hamsterviel trusts you implicitly."

Captain Gantu closed his eyes as he asked, "I understand. So, what "conditions" will I be under to mull my way into Hamsterviel's graces?"

The Grand Councilwoman simply replied, "I would like you to come to the Holiday Party this evening. Officer's dress."

Later that evening, several dozen aliens of many species had gathered in the Ballroom on Turo for the Holiday Party. Captain Gantu picked up a glass of champagne and took a sip. Gantu's Galley Officer Reuben took a bite from his sandwich as he asked, "So G, what's got you down?"

Gantu looked down at Reuben as he thought, _'He is like a brother to me. I wish I could tell him the truth, but I can't.'_ Gantu sighed as he said, "Well, I got my job back with the Galactic Federation and yet I feel empty somehow."

Reuben swallowed his sandwich as he said, "Come on, it's the Holidays. You should be cheerful. What you need to do is unwind."

Gantu nodded in agreement as he said, "Well, I think I know of something." Gantu pulled out a small cassette tape and smiled.

Reuben chocked on his sandwich slightly as he said, "You can't be serious G. You and I both know that is a very bad idea."

Instead of answering, Gantu turned away from Reuben and walked up to the stage. Reuben held his arm out as he shouted, "Don't do it G!"

Gantu stepped up to the karaoke machine, opened the cassette player, and inserted the tape. The whale-like alien picked up the microphone as he looked at the monitor which would display the karaoke lyrics. As the lyrics began flashing on the screen and the music began playing, Gantu began to sing with a terrible voice.

_Gantu singing: Daisy Bell, by Harry Dacre_

8All of the aliens in the Ballroom gasped in disgust as Captain Gantu continued singing. Reuben finished his sandwich as he said, "This is not going to end well."

A teddy bear-like alien covered his ears as he exclaimed, "Make it stop! Make it stop." Several other aliens grabbed several pies and cakes and began throwing them at Gantu as he sang. Soon all of the aliens pelted the whale-like alien with pies and homegrown vegetables as one of them shouted, "Boo! You suck!" Another shouted, "Get off the stage!" Reuben picked up another sandwich as he said, "And I really thought he was smarter then this. Guess once a fish head, always a fish head."

A loud voice shouted, "SILENCE!"

Everyone turned and saw it was the Grand Councilwoman who was obviously irked beyond words. Gantu lifted his hands as he said, "Ms. Grand Councilwoman, I can explain."

Zoe stomped up to Gantu as she shouted, "You mean explain why you polluted our precious ballroom with your... your..."

Gantu lifted his hand as he said, "Uh... singing?"

"Whatever! As of this moment..."

Gantu got on his knees and placed his hands together as he pleaded, "No please, don't retire me again!"

"I never said I was retiring you. As of this moment you are hereby DISHONORABLY DISCHARGED!" Zoe turned to a squad of armed dinosaur-like aliens as she said, "Guards, get him out of here!"

As the guards grabbed Gantu and dragged him out of the ballroom, Zoe turned to Reuben who had just fixed himself another sandwich as she thought, _'I'm sorry Reuben.'_ Zoe turned to another guard as she said, "And throw that abomination out too!"

As the guard approached Reuben, the yellow teddy-bear-like experiment lifted his paws as he said, "Hey, hey! You'll get no argument from me. If G is out, then so am I!"

With that, Reuben ran out of the ballroom in the direction the guards had dragged the once again former Captain Gantu. Zoe closed her eyes as she thought about what just happened. She had wished it didn't have to come down to this. However it was the only way Captain Gantu would be able to get close to Hamsterviel. The Grand Councilwoman opened her eyes as she quietly muttered low enough that no one else could hear, "Good luck, Captain Gantu.

**End of Story**


End file.
